


Fallen Morals

by Fadedwriter



Series: Danganronpa Stories [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Kuwata Leon, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Gang Rape, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedwriter/pseuds/Fadedwriter
Summary: Please Comment and let me know what you think.





	Fallen Morals

                Mondo flopped down on the side of the bed. He shut his eyes and clenched his teeth together, lowering his head. He scratched the top of his pompadour. “That damn Ishimaru. Who the hell does he think he is?”

                “Dude, did you get in another fight with him?” Leon lay on his side behind the biker. He dug his hand into the bag of the chips. He shoved a few into his mouth, crunching down on them.

                “He keeps getting on my case. I swear he has a serious stick up his ass.” He lied back on the bed, resting his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling. “Am I seriously going to have to live the rest of my life with that jerk?”

                “Hey, at least he didn’t try to kill you.”

                Mondo rolled over onto his side to be face to face with the redhead. Sayaka Maizono had nearly lured the baseball player to his death. Luckily, Leon was able to disarm her and had the good sense to alert the others. Maizono had been locked up and separated from the others ever since.

                “Yeah, but I still want to beat his stupid face in.”

                Leon chuckled. “Good luck getting away with that. Besides I think he looks pretty cute.” Leon winked.

                “You whore. You just want to fuck everyone here don’t ya?”

                “The hell I do! I ain’t fucking Yamada even if you pay me. Also Togami sucks too.”

                 “So you’re willing ta screw everyone else then? Even that crazy bitch Maizono?”

                “Only if she loses the craziness.”

                “Do you have anything that can actually help me out?”

                Leon sat up on the bed, crossing his legs. He rested his hands on his ankles. “Well, what if we taught Mr. Perfect a lesson? I’m sure he lose that stick up his ass for something else up there.” He winked.  

                Mondo laughed. “That would show him.” He rested his hand on the back at his head. “Hmm, but how would we pull that off? We can’t just bust into his room. The others would hear us.”

                “Let’s take a page from Maizono’s book.”

                “What?”

\---

                Kiyotaka opened up the door to Leon’s room. He stepped inside when he spotted Mondo standing across from him. He held up a note. “You wanted to apologize to me?”

                “Yeah, about that… I lied.”

                The door behind Kiyotaka slammed shut. Before the hall monitor could turn around to see what was happening a pair of arms grabbed him from underneath his armpits. His body pulled back against another. “What’s the meaning of this?” Ishimaru tried to fight against whoever was holding him, but whoever it was had a solid grip, making all his efforts in vain.

                Mondo walked up to him. “You keep shouting I lack self control. Let’s taste yours. Let’s see how much punishment you can take.” He cracked his fist into his hand.

                “So you’re going to beat me up with the help of another?” Kiyotaka questioned. “You really are a coward!”

                A tongue rolled up behind Kiyotaka’s ear. His body trembled. “We’re not going to kill you.” Ishimaru recognized the voice as Leon’s.

                “Yeah, we got something more fun in mind.” Mondo stepped in front of him; the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader reached for Kiyotaka’s jacket. “It has to do with that stick up your ass. We’re going to corrupt those morals of yours while we’re at it.”

                Kiyotaka gritted his teeth. “There isn’t a force on earth that will corrupt my morals! I’ll stand by them until the end. You both should be ashamed of yourselves!”

                “Yeah, yeah, we’ll get right on that, Mr. Perfect. Right after we finish turning you into our bitch.” Mondo snapped open Kiyotaka’s jacket that exposed his well define torso. Gauze was wrapped around his midsection so Mondo couldn’t see everything. Still he smiled.

                “Not bad, man. This is going to be fun.” The biker reached for the hall monitor’s belt, unbuckling it. He finished undoing the rest of the boy’s pants as the man yelled in protest.

                Leon nibbled Kiyotaka’s ear that got him to yelp. “Loosen up a bit. We’re just going to have some fun. Just us guys. Think of it as male bonding.” He flicked his tongue inside the other boy’s ear that made Kiyotaka’s body trembled.

                Mondo slipped his hands into Kiyotaka’s pants. He reached around for his firm ass, giving it a squeeze. “Are these tidy whites? Freakin’ lame.” The biker bought the pants down to the paler man’s ankles.

                “They get the job done,” Kiyotaka retorted.

                “When we finish with him we gotta get him some sexier underwear,” Leon said.

                “That’s for sure.” Mondo shoved the plain underwear down to fully expose the perfect’s junk. “Not bad. I can work with that.” He licked his lips as if he were looking at a snack.

                “And I can defiantly work with his ass now that those lame underwear are out the way.” Leon grinded his clothed yet clearly hard crotch against the hall monitor.

                “C-cut it out.” Kiyotaka tried to fight Leon off again, but Leon was still too strong in his current position.

                “Not gonna happen. Just sit back and enjoy.” Mondo grabbed Kiyotaka’s wrist, lifting them above his head. “Get to it, man.”

                Leon let go of Kiyotaka. He kneeled down behind him, grabbing a hold of his waist. “Being the perfect guy you are. I assume you’re clean well down here.” Leon cracked a smile. He spread Kiyotaka’s cheeks apart.

                The baseball star rolled his tongue between the other boy’s ass crack. Kiyotaka arched his back, grunting. Leon moved his mouth even closer, lapping at the hole until it started to twitch.

                Kiyotaka shouted. He was about to protest this when Mondo locked lips with him. His eyes shot wide open. His entire body grew weak. The biker’s tongue slipped into his mouth, twirling around wildly and desperately.

                Kiyotaka moaned against his will. His body grew hotter and weak all at once. He lips pressed against Mondo’s. His mind swam. His eyes narrowed and started to glaze over.

                _No, this isn’t me_ , he told himself. _I don’t want this! I would never lower myself to being so indecent_. Yet his lips didn’t pull away. They seem to yearn for the biker’s kiss.

                His heart rate increased.

                Leon stuck his tongue into his other hole. A sharp feeling shot up his body. He thought his legs might go out. The tongue invaded his butthole, worming around. His inner walls clenched around.

                His eyes raced back and forth. Tears ran down his face. Those feelings were so strange. He felt his own cock twitch to life. He tried to fight it off. He was better than getting aroused by such a disgraceful situation. His cock grew harder and harder by the thought of being corrupted by his fellow classmates.

                He couldn’t allow for this to happen. He was the Ultimate Moral Compass. If he allowed for these two to do as they please then it would only lead to more trouble for everyone in the future. He had to fight back.

                Mondo broke the kiss and Kiyotaka whimpered. He didn’t mean to. It was just a reaction. He couldn’t have reactions like that! Mondo went for his neck. His lips traced over his nape.

                Kiyotaka moaned. “No, stop-ah.” His head fell back to expose more of his neck. The hall monitor then felt a hand grab his penis. He could feel cool metal on the fingers. It must be Leon. The baseball star stroked him.

                His cock grew hard. The redhead’s tongue was still in his behind. His hole soon got use to the invader, loosening up. More breathless moans flowed out of his mouth.

                “Let me get in on this.” Mondo let go of Kiyotaka’s arms, dropping down to his knees. The biker removed the baseball star’s hand from the hall monitor’s cock. Mondo wrapped his lips around the head of the cock. His mouth descended further down on Kiyotaka’s length that made them both tremble.

                Kiyotaka’s body heated up. His cock twitched inside the biker’s mouth. Mondo’s mouth bobbed on his length, making him throb. A shuttering moan came out of the hall monitor’s mouth. It became worst when the biker fully deep throated his cock. He couldn’t fight back any longer.

                His cum exploded into the other boy’s mouth. His mind grew hazy. Every ounce of strength poured out of him into Mondo. His eyes rolled up. He moaned loud and long.

               He felt both of the other boys pulled away from him. His legs gave out on him, dropping him to his hands and knees. Kiyotaka struggled to catch his breath. The Ultimate Moral Compass couldn’t believe what he just done.

              “Jeez, man. Haven’t you ever masturbated before? You almost chocked me to death how much you were pent up,” Mondo said.

                Kiyotaka’s whole body trembled. He struggled to look at Mondo with tears in his eyes. “I…don’t…what was that?”

                “It’s called a blowjob and getting your ass eaten,” Leon said.

                “Well, you’re not the only one who needs to get off.” Mondo threw off his coat. He wiped his chin before stripping out of the rest of his clothes. If there was one thing that could be said about the biker he certainly didn’t lack discipline when it came to training his body. His muscles were much bigger than Kiyotaka’s own. They looked good despite Kiyotaka’s dismay.

                Mondo’s hand grabbed the hall monitor by his hair, bringing him closer to his waist. That’s when he saw it. He hadn’t been paying attention, but Mondo’s penis was already rock hard. It was thicker, bigger than his.

                “Wh-what are you going to do?” He could barely get the words out.

                “Going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours. So open wide.”

                “No, do—” Mondo rammed it into his throat before he could finish protesting. He chocked. More tears came down his face. He was going to chock to death.

                “Relax your damn throat.”

                He couldn’t. There was no way he could breathe with this huge thing cutting off everything. Mondo pulled back a little so that he was only in his mouth. It wasn’t much, but he could breathe again.

                “Either suck my dick yourself or I’ll fuck your damn mouth,” Mondo told him.

                Kiyotaka glared up at him.

                The biker smiled. “You can just lick it if that’s more your style. You’re going to get me off with that loud mouth of yours. Decide.” The biker let go of his hair and pulled out his dick.

                A pair of hands slapped onto Kiyotaka’s waist. Something hard pressed up against his twitching butthole. It was warm which sent a shiver down the perfect’s spine. “While he’s deciding on that I’m going to take his ass out for a test drive.”

                Kiyotaka shot his head back toward the baseball star. “No, stop! That isn’t the proper-”

                Leon didn’t listen. He rammed the full length of his cock right up his hole. Kiyotaka’s back arched. A rushing pain shot up him. His butthole clenched around the hard thing inside him. He screamed.

                “Jeez, you’re tight.” Leon made it sound like some kind of joke. It wasn’t. This was improper.

                “Take it out.”

                It seemed Leon was complying. He removed half his cock from him that allowed Kiyotaka to relax just a bit before Leon then slammed it in again. Kiyotaka threw his head down, screaming. Leon kept up the pattern, making Kiyotaka’s body weak.

                Moans flowed out. His ass seemed to slowly get use to the punishment. The sharp pains became rushing hot waves. His dick tingled and twitched, coming back to life. His body rocked from every thrust.

                “No,-ah-more-ah,uh, th-this-uh-ah-uh-ah-no.” Kiyotaka shut his eyes. He couldn’t think. He just kept feeling Leon’s dick inside of him. “…more, no-ah more…it…feels…” Good?

                Kiyotaka’s face rubbed against something warm and long. “Hey, stop enjoying yourself and get to work,” Mondo told him. He opened his tearful eyes to see his face was up against Mondo’s crotch. If he didn’t satisfy Mondo he would choke him with his cock.

                Kiyotaka opened his mouth. He stuck out his tongue as his body bounced forward. He touched the cock at first, that’s all he could manage to do. “Come on!” Mondo shouted. Kiyotaka frighten into action started to lick the side he was hitting.

                “Whoa, he’s actually doing it. I knew he just needed to loosen up.” Leon picked up his pace inside him.

                Kiyotaka’s dick jumped, slapping against his stomach. A strange new sensation hitting him from the head of Leon’s cock. His mouth opened wider. His tongue ran over Mondo’s dick more. Heated breathes flowed out of her mouth. His worry mind seemed to be melting away.

                “Fuck this! I’m sick of you two getting to have all the fun.” Mondo growled. He grabbed Kiyotaka by his hair. He shoved the head of his cock into the moral compass’ mouth. Kiyotaka rolled his lips over the thing. His eyes narrowed. He took as much as Mondo’s length inside his mouth as he could handle. The last thing that he wanted was for Mondo to start fucking his mouth again.

                Leon slammed into his backside harder. Kiyotaka took more of Mondo’s dick then he could handle almost chocking. He went to pull back, but Mondo stopped him by holding his hair. “Don’t you wuss out on me. Show some frickin’ dedication.”

                Kiyotaka’s eyes went wide. He wasn’t some slackers. Even in a situation such as this he had to work hard. His legs spread wider for Leon to ram into his butt, more easily. He held his place on Mondo’s cock. He opened his mouth wider. He tried to relax his throat.

                The moral compass worked to take more of Mondo’s length inside of his mouth. It was hard to breath at first. He had to learn to breathe through his nose. Wet chocking moans vibrated through his throat.

                “That’s it…you can do it,” Mondo was encouraging him.

                “Oh, yeah. His ass is milking my dick,” Leon grunted. His balls slapped against Kiyotaka’s entrance.

                Kiyotaka felt like he was being defiled, used, he was falling. His cheeks turned red. Tears continued to fall. His body burned up as his heart raced. The hall monitor bounced back and forth between the dicks. His own cock throbbing.

                “Dude, I’m about-ah-to cum,” Leon groaned.

                “Hey, let me catch up. Come on, Ishimaru. Suck me off faster,” Mondo told him.

                It was hard to move on such a large length faster than he was, but Kiyotaka comply. His saliva coated the cock that made it easier to take in. He felt both boys getting close. Their raging dicks throbbed inside him.

                “Just…ah-little-bit-fuck!” Leon had picked up his pace, slamming his whole thing inside of Kiyotaka’s back end. His hot liquid shot out into Kiyotaka’s butt. Leon let out a long moan.

                Mondo started thrusting his own dick down Kiyotaka’s throat. He grunted roughly, really taking it to the Moral Compass’ mouth. His thick member throbbed faster until his cum exploded out of him. He forced the crying boy to drink it all.

                Once both of them finished unloading, they pulled out. Kiyotaka collapsed to the floor. The thick white liquid of the two other boys’ spilled out of his two holes. His heated body trembled.

                Leon blew out a whistle. “Jeez, I knew Ishimaru had a tight ass from just looking at him. I didn’t expect it to be that great to fuck though.”

                “Yeah, well his big mouth isn’t half bad either when he ain’t busy yelling,” Mondo chuckled.

                “-ore…”

                Mondo gazed down. “Huh?”

                “…More, keep going…defile me more.” Maddening swirls filled Kiyotaka’s crimson eyes. “Keep using my body for your sick pleasure. I want it…I want your big cock in my butt…i-in my mouth. Use me however you want.” Tears ran down his face as he choked on his own words. His eyes stayed on Mondo as he spoke them not even bothering to look back at Leon.

                Mondo’s cock twitched back to life as his face appeared perplex by Kiyotaka’s sudden attitude shift. “Uh, did I just hear him right?” His eyes looked toward the redhead.

                “Guess we broke him.”

                Kiyotaka pushed himself up on his shaking arms. “Break me more, Oowada.” Kiyotaka licked the side of Mondo’s cock. The former hall monitor couldn’t understand why he was doing this himself. His mouth and body were just moving on their own accord. He felt sick with himself and at the same time excited. His dick grew hard again and dripped.

                His mouth roamed over the hard member almost as if he were making out with the thing. Once he made it to the tip he opened his mouth. He swallowed the tip, going down on it. Kiyotaka’s eyes narrowed in lust. His tongue rolled over the bottom, tasting the meat.

               Kiyotaka bobbed his head on the length, earning a moan from the biker. A hum flowed through the moral compass’ throat. He could feel the taller boy become more erect. It tasted so good. He believed it might have been the best thing he had ever tasted.

                His other hole began to twitch once more. Leon’s cum leaked out of him. It would be so nice to feel Mondo’s large member slid right into him, making him completely his. He rolled his eyes up to meet Mondo’s, pleading with the larger man to make him his.

                Mondo’s dumbfounded face transformed into a grin. “Get your ass out of here, Kuwata. This bitch is all mine for the rest of the night.”

                Kiyotaka’s eyes lit up at that. He sucked Mondo’s dick with much more enthusiasm. He lifted up his ass. He was Mondo’s.

 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
